Karadun (City)
This article is about the city of Karadun. For the Sultanate of the same name, see Karadun (Sultanate) South of the Dulqa, sprawling across a valley of blazing-hot sand near the Pogardi Mountains, is one of the most incredible and wondrous cities in all of the Kaspari Empire - the great desert metropolis of Karadun. Within its sandstone walls, anything one wishes can be bought, sold, or traded... for the right price. Karadun is a city of organized chaos, where gold is king and commerce is the greatest god. From its early beginnings, Karadun commanded a land rich in natural resources, fortuitously located on the major trade routes heading over the mountains from Dalkhrova. Even after it was blasted by hot stinging sands for over 30 days in the year 1438, Karadun retained its mercantile importance no matter who or what occupied the city. Some believe that it is the city's divine purpose; that one day Karadun will be the greatest mercantile power in all the world. Karadun overlooks the valley of the Taram River from a sandy promontory above a series of black, glass-like cliffs called the Mirror Wall. Beneath the cliffs lies a flat stretch of land dominated by the city's bazaar, and many of the busiest portions of Karadun are found within this strip. The city is surrounded by 40-foot-high sandstone walls, topped by ramparts and interspersed with crenellated towers. A small standing army called the Golden Guard patrols the walls and towers surrounding Karadun. The city is divided into five separate areas: Zaur Gate, the Bazaar, Inner City, Lower City, and River Gate. In addition to these large sections of the city, three smaller communities shelter in the shade of its tall walls. Straystown huddles around the Zaur Gate. The Poor Market, a collection of vendors and beggars, sits outside of the Pogardi Gate. Separate from the other two in many ways, a community of craftsmen, vendors, and farmers make up a settlement called Kaffadan near the River Gate. The Zaan Palace, just south and east of Kaffadan, has attracted neighbors and a few shops that just barely qualify it as a fourth community outside of Karadun's walls. The people of Karadun are dedicated to their professions and take great pride in them. Every line of work, down to the humblest beggar, is part of a guild. Membership in a guild safeguards each member's economic well-being, even if that means having just enough to feed oneself each day. It also protects members from the harsh penalties for unsanctioned business practices and the equally harsh (and often deadly) vigilante "guild justice" which smolders under the surface. Drug use and poison are part of everyday life in Karadun, and in fact help its economy thrive. Rather than drain the city coffers and put its law enforcement personnel in harm's way in a war against them, as is the practice in many other major cities, the Sultan has embraced these elements as part of the city's economic and cultural identity. Of course, as with most products, they are closely monitored, and a sales tax accompanies the sale of all drugs and poisons sold within the city, no matter how vile or dangerous. Beyond the trade laws that form much of the city's identity, Karadun is a chaotic hodgepodge of numerous cultures colliding to form something new. The people of Karadun say and do whatever they like so long as it doesn't hurt or interfere with business. For example, while drawing a sword and stabbing a vendor for overpriced goods is illegal and likely to carry a harsh sentence, spitting in that vendor's face and shouting obscenities at him is perfectly fine - so long as it doesn't scare away other customers. Category:Large Cities Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in the Kaspari Empire Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Kaspari Empire